Tenzari's Ninja Collection:Thing's That's Kept A Secret
by william.russell.7965692
Summary: Before Hinata being the oldest she had a sister and her name was Kenzy Hyuga. Kenzy has two daughters, Kiya and Tenzari Hyuga. this is their story
1. let the test begin part1

OK NEVERMIND THE CATEGORY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT I'LL UPDATE IT TUESDAY SO BE READY

ACTORS:

?:THIS IS A NEW STORY AND ADVENTURE BE PREPARED FOR!

?:HEY I DON'T THINK YOUR SUPPOSE TO TELL HIM ANYWAY ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 1: LET THE TESTS BEGIN! PART 1

A carmel girl with two pig tails that went to the side of her face,was wearing a half shirt that shows her belly button and some blue jeans with fish net sleeves this girl just made nine yrs-old 4 months ago her name was tenzari hyuuga.

"what ever shall I do with all this free time" said tenzari laying on her bed and looking at the ceiling. "tenzari!" came a voice tenzari reconized it imediatley it was her older sister kiya who was ten yrs old "WHAT!" yelled tenzari halfway annoyed, kiya was in her door way standing there looking at her little sister.

"mom says it time to eat" said kiya crossing her arms, tenzari sat up and noticed kiya was wearing a purple skirt with white leggings and some purple jordans oh and her hair came to her shoulders.

"kiya tell her I'll be right down" said tenzari standing up,teenzari tied her leaf headband around her right shoulder and grabbed her weopons. But just as tenzari was about to leave her room a dark portal opened up and started sucking the two of them in it. "whoa! What is this!" asked tenzari being pulled inside the dark portal "I don't know!" yelled kiya being sucked in after her.

Tenzari's POV

Okay I don't know what just happened but right now im standing on a bridge "where am i?" I heard the sound's of water or at least I thought it was water coming towards me "ok now im confused" then that's when I heard it a voice told me to 'run all the way to the other end.' And so I started running from a wave of lava that was trying to swallow me whole "where's kiya and where am i?" I didn't have the answers to my questions all I could do was run.

Kiya's POV

I stood there peering over a building looking far below me, all I could see was darkness 'survive the night' said a weird voice that came from nowhere "survive it from what-" I stopped when I sensed something coming really fast, it wasn't one not three no but thirty energy levels right behind me. I turned around and started attacking what appeared to be a zombie "these are totally fake" I grabbed my kunai knife "bring it you dirty dogs!" yeah they brought it alright they all jumped at me at once.

Tenzari's POV

Okay now this is really weird after escaping the death run I ended up seeing a monkey but this monkey wasn't no ordinary monkey it was made of fire. "awww come on how am I going to beat this thing!" that's when I heard the voice again 'defeat the enemy show no mercy' "yeah now you tell me" I dodged a fireball attack that it shot at me. I ran through some hand signs "water style dragon vortex jutsu!" my mom taught me that jutsu she said "this was taught by my teacher herself use it whenever you find yourself in a pickle" and how right she was. I jumped in the air throwing ninja stars at the monkey but it deflected them. I landed on the ground "okay no mercy' I rushed the fire monkey.

Kiya's POV

After killing thirty zombies I found myself fighting a water monkey but lucky for me I knew fire style jutsus or that would have been the end of me. I ran through a few hand signs "fire style dragon flame jutsu!" a direct hit. The monkey must have suffered greatly from that blast my mom taught me that jutsu she said "it belonged to a dear friend of hers." just when I thought I defeated the monkey it formed with another monkey turning into a water and fire monkey.

My sister tenzari was in bad shape it looked like she was having bad luck today "tenzari are you okay?" tenzari only nodded at me. But then fear struck me did tenzari even know any water style or fire style jutsu well she had to if she graduated from the academy right after me. Oh well me and my sister was gonna have to wing it this time.

END OF POVS

Tenzari and kiya fought side by side against the giant fire and water monkey "tenzari use water on the fire side and I'll use fire on the water side ok!" yelled kiya, tenzari rolled her eyes "you mean I take out the fire monkey while you destroy the water side?" asked tenzari "yeah" said kiya. The two of them put their only hope of survival to the test if they wanted to go home now would be the time.

Kiya ducked and dodged water sharks while trying to get an opening "come on" said kiya trying to see it but tenzari had a plan she ran through some more hand signs "tenzari what are you doing?" asked kiya doing the same hand signs her sister did "byakugan!" they both said at the same time.

They saw it the weakness was it's heart and the only way to make a direct hit was to fuse their abilities together.

"water style dragon vortex jutsu!"yelled tenzari making a straight water whip go to the weak point "fire style dragon flame jutsu!" yelled kiya a few seconds after tenzari. Their blasts speeded up twisting and turning and formed a fire and water beam "go!" they both yelled hitting the heart "aagghh!" yelled the monkey in defeat.

"kiya!" yelled tenzari running towards kiya, "tenzari are you ok?" asked kiya checking her sister for any serious injuries but she couldn't find none so they deactivated their byakugans. But the voice came 'congrats tenzari and kiya hyuuga you may go' then a portal opened up and sucked them in it again.

The next thing they knew they was in tenzari's and it seems to have gotten a little late because it was sunset.

"TENZARI AND KIYA HYUUGA COME AND EAT!" yelled their mom, the two of them raced downstairs for lunch. Their mom was wearing all purple and black that matched her purple and black hair and her purple eyes. "kenzy they heard you" said hanabi eating. Kenzy just ignored hanabi and passed them their plates ( oh yeah they live in konoha aka the leaf village.)

After lunch the two sisters went outside to play but instead they went to the forest of death t train together.

SO HOW'D YA LIKE IT NEVERMIND THE CATEGORY THIS IS A NARUTO FANFIC BUT WITH MY OWN MAIN TWO CHARACTERS WHOSE TENZARI AND KIYA I OWN THEM AND KENZY THANKS! Oh I'll update soon. And fix my other stories later on in this year.


	2. ARRESTING ALL HYUGA

OK I'VE DID THIS LIKE 3 TIMES BUT SOMEONE KEEPS DELETING IT

ACTORS

TENAZRI:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT KENZY,TENZARI AND KIYA

KIYA:YEP ANY WAY ONWARD!

CHAPTER 2: ARRESSTING ALL HYUUGA'S!

Tenzari woke up in a field of green grass "Oh boy I must have fallen asleep in the forest of death" Tenzari heard screams coming from the village "What's going on?" Tenzari ran to the village gates to see everyone running around and that's not all she saw but the village was on fire "Kiya.." Tenzari was about to run inside the village when someone tackled her to the ground."get off me!" said Tenzari struggling to push the figure off her "Tenzari get a grip" said Kiya standing up, Tenzari got off the ground "Kiya what's going on why is everyone running around?" asked Tenzari. Kiya couldn't answer her questions, all she said was "Tenzari the anbu black ops are arresting and killing all hyuga's and non-hyuga's" Tenzari thought about it "even Mom?" asked Tenzari.

"It appears they got members of our family first..Hanabi,Hinata and Mom" said Kiya "We can't go in through the gates they'll be expecting that come on" said Kiya walking towards a sewer, Tenzari followed her "you're not serious-" Kiya fell in the sewer "The way to the hideout is through here!" yelled Kiya walking off inside the sewer "but-that's-fine im coming" said Tenzari falling in the sewer. Tenzari landed on her feet "EWW! IT'S GROSS! IT'S ALL ICKY AND NASTY I WANNA GET OUT!" screamed Tenzari in disgust "be quiet" said Kiya waving for her sister to follow her, Tenzari ran to catch up to Kiya. "Do you remember dad telling us about his secret lair down here?" asked Kiya, Tenzari nodded "Well he told us if something like this happens we need to come down here immediately" said Kiya stopping at the entrance. "here we are" said Kiya going inside the secret lair "Wait up" said Tenzari going in the secret lair with her.

When they closed the door they immediately sensed another power level "Come on out" said Kiya drawing her kunai knife "Yeah we-don't want to hurt you" said Tenzari drawing hers as well. A girl came out from behind a box "Please don't hurt me are you one of them?" said the girl, Kiya examined the girl, she was light skinned with the academy uniform on and her hair was red with green eyes. "Calm down were not going to hurt you" said Tenzari putting her weopon away. "Are you one of them?" repeated the girl "One of who?" asked Kiya putting hers away as well. "The anbu black ops..they came in my house arresting my Mom,Dad and Sister. My brother, Terrance tried to fight them off but they…" the girl stopped "They what?" asked Tenzari wanting to know more "they killed him" said the girl.

"Whoa…that's insane who would order them to do this and what's your name?" asked Kiya "My..name is Rikki..and I don't know but there's more. My friend Trence was in the city looking for his Mom and Dad too but I told him to meet me down here or if he can get back to his village" said Rikki "Did he make it?" asked Tenzari "I don't know, I never seen him since that's why im going to the sand to find him and make sure he's alright" said Rikki pointing to her backpack. Tenzari got an idea "Hey can we come with you?" asked Tenzari smiling "sure it would be nice to have company along the way" said Rikki smiling. Kiya noticed the camera's ran through the whole village "Hey Rikki can I ask you something?" asked Kiya "sure" said Rikki. As they talked tenzari went to the screen and put in her address of course it took a minute but it popped up.

VIDEO SURVELLENCE

Kenzy, Hanabi and Hinata was just sitting in the living room talking "Do you like miss them?" asked Hanabi "No..my days of playing hero is over" responded Kenzy eating some chips. "Yeah well I have a mission tomorrow so don't try to mess with me" said Hinata turning on her computer. (FASTFOWARD THE SURVELLENCE.) They was just about to get up when a truck slammed right through their front door and 9 men got out, Tge impact took the girls by surprise "What the fuck is going on?" asked Hanabi before being grabbed by one of the me, "put me down!" screamed Hanabi being tossed in the van. "Hold on-" Hinata ran towards the van trying to get Hanabi out but stopped when she was hit in the the back of her head which knocked her unconscious . Kenzy saw the other men holding a electric stick, she quickly kicked the chair at one of the men and ran for the door of the van, but she stopped when one of them jumped in front of her holding a electric stick "Do not touch-" Kenzy was tazzed and they put her in the back off the van. One of the men had a tattoo on the back of his hand. He turned around and shot the camera.

END OF SURVELLENCE.

Tenzari rewinded that last part "what's she doing?" asked Rikki "I don't know" said Kiya walking towards Tenzari "Is that a American striker eagle?" asked Kiya wondering why was Tenzari looking at it on a men. Kiya was crying and could barley form words, she mustered the strength and says "Y-yes it is" Tenzari let tears roll down her cheek and says to herself "I know who has them" Kiya looked at Tenzari "Who?" asked Kiya, tenazri played the survellence for Kiya and Rikki. "Oh my god mom" said kiya upset.

Rikki turned back to the tattoo "That's a..ranbu special ops logo..who ever took your family was payed to do it" said Rikki looking at them. "So are you coming?" asked Rikki feeling sorry for them "Y-yeah were still coming" said Tenzari between breaths. Kiya checked their weopon supplies then she tied a pink ribbon onto all of her kunai knives "What's that for?" asked Tenari applying red to her weopons "If we ever find ourself in a separate fight, these will let you know im in trouble, basically a last resort" said Kiya putting on her back pack "Should I do the same?" said Tenzari, Kiya nodded.

"Okay come on I know the way out" said Rikki, Tenzari and Kiya followed her to the same sewer entrance they came in "Okay you two head up" said Kiya pushing the code for it to close behind her. First Tenzari went up she made sure the area was safe "All clear Kiya" said Tenzari pulling Rikki up. "Okay here I come" said Kiya climbing out. After that they all walked towards the line that separated them from the real world "If we cross this we can't go back" said Kiya looking at them, Tenzari stepped across the line "I never planned to" she said smiling slyly "Good because neither have I" said Rikki going next to Tenzari "Then were all set" said Kiya going next to Rikki. "Okay lets go" said Tenzari dashing to the trees "ok" said Rikki following her "Wait up" said Kiya following Rikki. What they didn't know a figure was watching them leave "Boss I spotted them" said the man "good now go after them and kill them before they get there" said another man through the wires "Understood" said the man hanging up. He watched them disappear out of view.

SO HOW WAS IT GOOD BAD LET ME KNOW R&amp;R FOLLOW AND FAV THANKS!


	3. three part sand adventure

OK IM BACK WITH A NEW THRILLING CHAPTER HERE YA GO!

ACTORS:

TENZARI: WAHOO IM BACK EVERYONE DID YA MISS ME?

WINKS

KIYA:ZARI THEY PROBABLY DON'T LIKE YOU-

TENZARI STARTS CRYING

KIYA:ANYWAY THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS TENZARI,KENZY,KIYA AND RIKKI

RIKKI:YES!YES TENZARI PLEASE STOP CRYING..THIS WILL BE A 3PART STORIE IN 1 GO

KIYA GLANCES AT THE SCREEN

KIYA: ONNWARD QUICK!

CHAPTER 3:THE DESTINATION TO THE SAND!

The three ninja's have been traveling for at least a few hours. "Kiya the suns going down can we take a brake or set up camp please?" whined Tenzari, Kiya rolled her eyes and landed on the ground. "We'll camp here ok Rikki" said Kiya passing them the sleeping bags. Rikki set up the tent while Tenzari started a fire and Kiya placed down the sleeping bags "We can camp for now but we move at dawn-" said Rikki being interrupted when Tenzari threw a pebble at her head "We aren't moving at dawn! we move at evening-" Tenzari was hit with a stick "Fine but that hurted Tenzari" said Rikki. Kiya made them hush down and fell asleep.

NEARLY TO THE SAND PRT2!

Tenzari was up taking a shower in the river "Geez..this is kind of bizarre" Tenzari heard rustling noises coming from a nearby bush "..What ever it is im sure it's harmless" but then the thing shot out the bush. Tenzari ran through hand signs faster than the 5th hokage "water style dragon vortex justu!" yelled Tenazari hitting her target. "Ouch!" yelled Rikki landing on her feet "Rikki?" said Tenzari getting dressed "why were you trying to attack me?" asked Tenzari "I wasn't trying to attack you, I was…distracting you" smiled Rikki "huh?" asked Tenzari, she sensed another energy nearby "hyu-" a hand covered her mouth "are you trying to get us caught?" asked Kiya removing her hand. A anbu black ops went past reporting there was nothing unusual happening at all "We can't stay here come on" said Kiya running off with Tenzari and Rikki.

MADE IT TO THE SAND prt3!

Tenzari,Kiya and Rikki landed swiftly by the village gates "Finally after so long we made it!" cheered Rikki. "Yeah now let's go inside" said Kiya pushing Tenzari and Rikki through the gates.

Rikki lead the way to the sewer "Wait what!" complained Tenzari "It's the only way to get there" said Rikki frowning "Why is it always sewers? Why can't a secret hideout be on land for once?" said an over reacting Tenzari "yep now come on" said Kiya jumping in the sewer "Ugh!…im coming" said Tenzari falling in after Rikki who covered the sewer hole back up.

"Rikki this friend of your's, I want to know what's he like?" asked Tenzari dragging her fingers along the walls "hmm?" asked Rikki "Come on now, you can't tell me you don't like him?" asked Tenzari. "I do like him" said Rikki "No I mean like him like him?" Tenzari started giggling "As in go out?" asked Rikki "Of course Rikki what else" said Kiya smiling at her. "I do like him but" Tenzari interrupted her "He's out cold" said Tenzari. Rikki shook her head and says "No he's sweet" this time Kiya interrupted her "No i think my sister may be right Rikki, he's literally out cold" Rikki looked over at them to see her friend laying on the ground in front of his hideout out cold….

TO BE CONTINUED

SORRY THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER IM REALLY BUSY AND BEHIND BUT HEY I DID IT THOUGH


	4. seeking answers

OK IM BACK WITH A ALL NEW THRILLING CHAPTER!

ACTORS:

TENZARI:IM SO PUMPED!

KIYA:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT TENZARI,RIKKI,KENZY AND ME

RIKKI:ONWARD!

CHAPTER 4: SEEKING ANSWERS!

Tenzari was watching Trence lay motionless "he's clearly not…dead is he?" Kiya looked at Rikki who was already checking for a pulse and smiled in relief when she did "He's fine, he's just unconscious" said Rikki "Who ever did this to him had to have their reasons"said Tenzari standing up and walking over to his side.

Rikki was just staring at Trence's motionless body "How can this be?"

Kiya knew what Rikki meant she just didn't have the answer for her. "Maybe he lost a fight, you know not everyone wins them" said Kiya, Rikki denied the answer "He's to..tuff for that" Tenzari was poking at some mark on Trence's arm and says "Hey Kiya what do you think this is?" Kiya walked over to where Tenzari was crouching. "It's..a mark of somekind?" said Kiya "Is it a curse…." asked Tenzari, Rikki saw what they were talking about "It's an unshiba (un-shi-ba) mark,using it's power the person or carrier passes out." Tenzari figured it out and says "Then he's just out cold right?" Rikki nodded "good" Tenzari held her hand out and slapped Trence as hard as she can across his face. "Oooww!" Trence shot up feeling the bruise. "Trence!"shouted Rikki, Kiya looked at Trence who was staring at Tenzari "My name's Tenzari, what's yours? oh! wait nevermind I already know it, it's Trence." Tenzari laughed slyly.

Trence sat up and says "Rikki what took you so long? And how did I get here?" Rikki frowned and says"You mean you don't remember how you got here?" Trence shook his head "All I remember is I was in the forest when someone was trading blow to blow against someone…" Trence hesitated "Then what?" asked Rikki, Trence continued "It happened so fast, I was watching these..hyuga's train then the next thing I knew Konoha was burning and I ran to look for my parents when…." Trence stopped again "when what?" asked Kiya, Trence was trying to remember what it was he saw. "Nothing my mind is completely blank" Rikki hugged Trence.

"Maybe you just forgot haha!" laughed Rikki, Trence looked at his blue uniform it was all messy "Aww…I was just about to graduate today" Kiya smirked "What's so funny?" wondered Trence "Ohhh nothing it's just how where you going to graduate at that level?" Trence saw kiya pointing at her head band around her neck "you're a ninja?" asked Trence, Kiya nodded "So am I" said Tenzari pulling out her goggles. "No your still a student but in another year Zari you'll be a real ninja" said Kiya patting her head,Tenzari put her goggles in her pouch while mumbling "I am a real ninja" Rikki knew how disappointed Tenzari was and decided to cheer her up."Hey come on now we need to start looking for them" said Rikki, Tenzari raised an eye "For what?" asked Tenzari "Answers..we need to know why they did this and why are they arresting or killing hyugas." Trence got up "There's a good chance I can show it to you" Trence walked over to a camera.

VIDEO SURVELLIANCE

Three black-ops were holding Haishi hyuga in a chair "I told you I don't know anything about them their just…people who appear and re-appear when there's a crisis"said Hiashi in a stern and shaky voice. The black-ops in blue punched Hiashi in his face while drawing a bit of blood and says "Stop lying to us hyuga. We know of your cooperation with this unit" said the black ops, Hiashi shook his head while spitting blood onto the floor "But I told you everything I know about them" said Hiashi. The black-op in deep blue punched Hiashi again but even harder causing his mouth to leak and says "You helped this unit steal private information from top security of the world!. And your going to tell us 'you know nothing about them?!'" Hiashi was wheezing a bit "We hyugas agreed to that term years back when..He was still around before he left them for a break. He is the reason we're in this mess" said Hiashi. The black-op in ocean blue showed him a photo of six kids in it but there were more members of this unit but the photo was blurry "Wait wait! I know those kids" said Hiashi, the black ops exchanged looks and says "you do?" "yes" "what are their names? "I-cannot" suddenly Hiashi's phone ringed, they put it on speaker. He heard Hinata in the background struggling to survive "Hinata, Hanashi, Kenzy!" "Dad?" said Hinata but they cut the call short.

Hiashi started screaming in panic "Please don't hurt them I'll tell you everything!" the blac-ops smirked "Good now talk" Hiashi licked his lips "His name is like..a curse I can't say it aloud" the black-op in blue walked over to him and bent down "Tell me his name Hiashi." Hiashi whispered the name in his ear. The black-op backed away in fear, the other black op looked at his comrade and says "what did he say?" the first black op shook his head,the other two knew that posture was a look of gaurds up. "Kill this hyuga and his kids now!" said black op "What?" said the other black op "why?" said the third black op, the lights flickered on and off "Because he's here already" they knew who he was (I'm not telling you who HE is but it all will be revealed in tray's new life3) "No Please don't hurt them! we had an deal!" Hiashi's screams pierced the air. "Hiashi hyuga you are-" the black-op stopped talking when he saw it "Take cover!" a red and black blur appeared and took out the black-ops, freed Hiashi and left. Hiashi grabbed the keys form their dead bodies and turned to leave then says "Thank you t" the video ended.

END OF SURVELLINCE

Tenzari and Kiya was quiet "Are you two okay?" asked Trence, Rikki saw what just happened on the screen, Kiya licked her lips "Trence who was that" asked Kiya. Trence knew what kiya was talking about "My guess is just good as yours…Kiya, I don't know who that was even when you slow it down. Like really slow motion but he's still moving fast" Rikki was thinking about those screams and names "Hinata,Hanashi and Kenzy…are all Hyugas.." Kiya wasn't paying her any attention. "Maybe we should quit" said Trence "Trence quit?" asked Tenzari hated to admit it but they wasn't go win but that didn't mean they shouldn't try. "Kiya im fighting." said Tenzari "wait" said Trence "what?" said Rikki "your not serious?" said Kiya. "I am..those black-ops think they can just come in here and destroy the leaf,kill citizens and kidnap Mom, Auntie and Cousin then their dead wrong this may be just land to them but to us it's our Home! I'm going to get our home back even if I have to go to war with them and I will kill every single one of them." said Tenzari with a straight face. Kiya,Rikki and Trence was speechless "I'm in" said Kiya faking a smile, Rikki looked at Kiya "Your not going to get far on your own sister" Rikki looked at Trence who nodded. "We're in too. You girls are going to need all the help you can get" said Trence. "Yeah if we get hungry we'll just hold up a restaurant" said Kiya laughing "If were gonna do this Kiya, we have to do this on our turfs, re-wire our reflexes,our speed and gain a reputation to get those black-ops out of our home" said Tenzari, Kiya, Rikki and Trence agreed. "But it'll take 3 days right?" said Rikki, Trence smirked and says "Wrong I developed a ability to get us there in one burst" Rikki was jumping up and down. "We'll need weopons..lots of them" said Kiya "here we go" said Trence, "no turning back girls." "wasn't planning to" said Rikki, "me neither" said Tenzari "Here we go" said Trence. Everyone put their hands in a circle and placed them on top of each other "What will be our name?" asked Kiya, Tenzari smiled and says "Hyugas" They nodded "On three, 1" "2" "3" "Hyugas!" they all shouted while breaking the circle.

HOW DID U LIKE IT GOOD RIGHT R AND R

ACTORS:

NO-ONE IS INSIDE SO IT LEAVES


	5. PREPARING!

ALRIGHT IM BACK AND READY TO FINISH TNC AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

ACTORS

TENZARI: WE ARE BACK FROM A LITTLE BREAK PEOPLE!

KIYA:YEAH ONWARD WITH THE STORY

CHAPTER 5: PREPARING!

Tenzari looked from Kiya to Rikki to Trence "When do we start this operation Tenzari?" asked Rikki, Tenzari smiled "Right now..i did graduate from the academy you know" Trence saw Tenzari's goggles "You didn't graduate, you have goggles" said Trence shaking his head. Tenzari nodded "My headband is around my arm" said Tenzari pointing to her right arm showing her headband. "These goggles are just for fun but I made some modifications to them." Rikki clapped "We'll start preparing we'll teach you our moves so you'll be ready" Trence agreed.

Kiya was wondering how far was Tenzari going to go with her plan. Eager to know Kiya pulled Tenzari to the side and says "You are serious aren't you?" Tenzari gave Kiya a long stare. "I never joke around when our Mom's in danger Kiya, you should know that" Tenzari went back towards Rikki and Trence. "It's settled. Trence will teach you two of his best moves and don't worry they're pretty easy" said Rikki. Tenzari and Trence walked out of the hidden room and onto the surface of the sand. The wind blew lightly and the sun shined brightly. "This is my second best I call it flying kick of heaven" Tenzari wondered why did trence call it that "um..Trence why do you call it the 'flying kick of heaven?'" Trence smiled "Because it's umm..and it does this thing.." Rikki was looking confused "You know what? how about I just show you" Tenzari smiled"Ok" trence saw a brick wall that was thick enough to break a fist if you punched it hard enough.

Trence closed his eyes and says "first you want to concentrate most of your chakra to your feet, just enough to make you feel light" Tenzari watched as Trence floated off the ground a little."The next step is find the foe" Trence was pointing at the wall, Tenzari looked uneasy then says "Ok…." Tenzari wasn't being interested in this technique but if it was his second best then it was worth it. "Step 3..you attack…Flying kick of heaven!" Trence opened his eyes and kicked the wall with full force. At first nothing happened, Tenzari clapped sarcastically and says "Wow…that's um…something" Trence walked away from the wall and says "Wait for it" Tenzari watched the wall and waited for 5 seconds then "BOOM!" there was dust everywhere!. "What's going on?" said Tenzari covering her eyes. "I can't see!" When the dust cleared up she saw the wall before her was destroyed into piles of bricks.

Tenzari stood in amazement, Trence smiled and says"pretty cool huh? I know..and now it's your turn" Tenzari nodded "Here I go" she closed her eyes "Concentrate most of your chakra to your feet, just enough to make you light" said Tenzari floating a little higher then Trence did. "Next find your foe" she sensed a nearby wall behind her. "Finally attack...Kick of justice!" yelled Tenzari doing a backflip and landed on the wall with a hard thud. "Did I do it?" she opened her eyes, nothing "Nothing" said Tenzari sadly "It takes some practice Tenzari believe me I know." Tenzari felt some rumbling beneath her feet and got excited "Here it comes!" Tenzari got off the wall just as it blew up into brick piles.

Trence started clapping "Impressive that's a big one..My next one is a little normal" Trence jumped high as he can and says "Earth kick!" Trence fell down fast like a meteorite, Tenzari widened her eyes "Whoa!" Trence landed on the ground and there was a crater. "That's just a little sample..now you" Tenzari wasn't going to be able to jump that high. "Hang on!" she ran up the wall down the alley then climbed the wall and jumped. "Hell kick!" Tenzari was glowing a yellow color from the flying kick and red for hell kick she looked like hell's angel. "Now!" said Tenzari smashing into the wall making a lot of wind behind her "Whoa!" said Trence who had to hold his ground so he wouldn't be blown back. After Trence opened his eyes he saw Tenzari smiling and jumping up and down pointing at the spot where the wall used to be "It's gone completely" said Trence still not believing how Tenzari fused two different moves into one but it was awesome.

Rikki came up next to see a shallow alley "Trence she's totally over did it here now we have to go to the open and do our thing" said Rikki, Tenzari went into the open with Trence and Rikki. "Okay my moves are a little different and medium weight so let's your foe..step2…attack them and step three use it" Rikki was trying to hit tenzari but was missing. "METEOR CRASH!" shouted Rikki "!" said Tenzari jumping back when she saw a house fall inside the hole. "Got it…enemy..attack" said Tenzari. A few hours later it had gotten dark out and Tenzari was trying to catch Rikki in her sleep "Fire bird!" said Tenzari turning into a fire bird and made a direct hit on Rikki. "Impressive kiddo…my second one is a little more..the same" Rikki wasn't into explaining things so she just did it. "Tornado of doom!"said Rikki forming into a tornado of wind and fire at the same time. "Not today" said Tenzari fusing her moves Trence taught her. Tenzari watched Rikki float there "There's always a blind spot somewhere. Byakugan" Tenzari saw colors of color "There!" she jumped inside the tornadoe and hit the blind spot which was Rikki's back."Ugh!" was the sound Rikki made crashing into the ground.

The tornadoe disappeared and Tenzari was back to normal saying "Rikki are you ok?" Rikki sat up feeling a little hurt "I-I'm fine…Tenzari" Rikki coughed "How did you know" she coughed again, Tenzari looked at Rikki a bit worried "Where to hit me?" said Rikki, Tenzari didn't respond. "Lucky guess" said Tenzari rubbing her head "Tenzari?" said Rikki getting up. "I winged it...it was risky but life is about risks right?" said Tenzari watching Rikki, Rikki smiled "Yeah it is isn't it" said Rikki, Kiya came up to them. "I'm up next but for my two moves you'll need you're rest" Tenzari sighed,Rikki says "why? She's doing fine?" Tenzari agreed too. She used up most of her chakra but she was still game. "No Rikki you don't understand..these techniques are..really tuff I guess you can say their a secret technique" Tenzari's eyes bulged when she realized by what Kiya meant by secret "She's right I do need to rest look it's miday we'll continue tonight" Rikki agreed.

Trence came over to Rikki, she whispered in his ear "somethings not right about them they seem…different from most ninjas" Trence patted her back and headed back inside their hideout. Everyone but Kiya was resting "Mom…were coming" said Kiya. On the surface the man was looking around "Boss..they're not here" 'then find them quickly!' the man replied "yes boss" and hung up. the wind blew and sighed "How much did you hear?" said the man turning around to see Kiya holding a kunai at his throat. "All of it..why are you hunting us?" the man didn't reply "Answer!" "You can't win" Kiya wasn't sure she heard him right "What did you say?" "Your team..will be …killed in this fantasy of yours little girl" Kiya growled and says "Don't plan on it, we're going to win." she stabbed him in the chest but he turned into wood. "Hmph..we'll be ready" Kiya ran through an alley and back into the sewer and inside their hideout. She looked at Tenzari resting "We'll be ready" Kiya laid down next to her sister and fell asleep.

YEAH TENZARI GRADUATED EARLY SORRY BOUT THE CONFUSION I''LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT R AND R

ACTORS:

NO ONE IS UP SO IT LEAVES


	6. assault

OK IM BACK THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG CHAPTER SORRY IM WAY BEHIND NOW.

ACTORS

TENZARI:FINALLY! BACK IN ACTION!

KIYA:THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY-ONE EXCEPT FOR TENZARI,KIYA,KENZY,RIKKI AND TRENCE THANKYOU!

RIKKI:ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER6:ASSAULT!

Tenzari woke up in a pile of blankets, she yawned saying. "Gesd (get) up" Tenzari turned around to see Rikki wasn't there she seemed to be gone somewhere else at that time. "Trence..get up" Tenzari pulled Trence's blankets to see no-one was there not even Kiya. "Where is everyone?" Tenzari went to the bathroom and took a quick shower then put back on her clothes and went outside. Rikki was watching Trence and Kiya do their training exercise. "Hey look she's up" Rikki went to greet Tenzari good morning "Why didn't you tell me you guys were going to be here?" Kiya stopped training with Trence and walked towards Tenzari. "Time for training I'm going to show you technique 1002" Tenzari's eyes bulged and says "You don't mean the gent-" Kiya covered Tenzari's mouth "I do but remember this one is pretty easy but the second one won't be so easy" Tenzari nodded towards Kiya.

"Let's begin..step1 activate your..you know..byakugan" said Kiya, Tenzari activated her byakugan and Kiya did the same. "Good now transfer your chakra into your hands and start hitting fast as you can but remember the more chakra inserted into your hands the more damage it can cause" said Kiya demonstrating on a tree."Now you try it" Kiya deactivated her byakugan and says "Oh one more thing" Tenzari looked at Kiya and all she saw was her sister's chakra networks sending energy through her and says "And what's that Kiya?" Kiya looked at Tenzari with a straight face and says "Don't mess it up" Tenzari nodded and took her stance after Kiya left. (Focus..there's no need to panic) thought Tenzari, she punched the air to see a mana fist go up with her except this skin and fist was blue.

Tenzari punched again."Ya!" She did the movements exactly like Kiya. Trence and Rikki watched with eagerness "Wow she's good" said Trence bowing to Kiya. "Yeah it's one of my best ones" said Kiya laughing, Rikki knew that move from somewhere but where. "Oh no!" shouted a startled Tenzari who slipped and fell backwards onto the ground with a loud thud. Kiya and Rikki looked at Tenzari with disappointed and worried looks, Tenzari laughed nervously and says "My bad sorry Kiya I'll start again" Tenzari picked herself up and started the movements again and finally after many attempts she got it right!. Kiya's frown turned into smile and walked over to her sister saying "You did it Zari!" Tenzari looked up to see her sister was practically standing over her. Tenzari sat up tiredly and says "Yeah...now what?" Kiya walked away from Tenzari and demonstrated the trigrams gaurd technique. "I'm going to throw a kunai at you and all you have to do is block it with your chakra while spinning okay?" said Kiya, Tenzari deactivated her byakugan. "No not okay, no knives if I get cut-" Tenzari was interrupted when she felt a kunai slice her arm, bend grabbed her arm and let's out a painful cry. "Ow!" Tenzari knew the kunai was thrown by Kiya. "Do it or you will die Tenzari" Kiya was about to throw another kunai when Tenzari immediately reactivated her byakugan and blocked it.

Kiya smirked. "Good now here we go" 25 kunai knives were being thrown at once. Tenzari knocked each one away, one at a time. "Left,up, behind me, to the right" Tenzari was blocking them easily but she realized she wasn't going to be able to hold on until number twenty, she fell out blocking the kunai's at the same time and five of the kunai's were about to hit her when Rikki stepped in front of her and deflected them "Tenzari are you ok?" asked a concerned Rikki. "Get up" said Kiya picking Tenzari up off the ground. "We're going to continue later but for now we have to start the assault" said Tenzari leading the way into a alley of the konoha's main street. "Look closely..it's only a few of them right here we can easily take them out" said Rikki grabbing Trence's arm "We don't know what they can do yet" said Trence,Kiya agreed these ninja's had explosive kunai's and weapons "So guys,here's the plan" said Tenzari started instructing them what to do "Rikki you walk over there but not to close just close enough where they can see you" Rikki interrupted Tenzari "then after they see me then what?" Tenzari continued "Run into the alley far east near the memorial that's where Trence and Myself will take them out and I can steal their weapons and we can take it to a cabin not to far from here, everyone got it? " everyone agreed with the plan, They put their hands in a circle "Ok break on 3" "1..2..3..Hyugas".

Rikki was walking towards the gaurds who was searching cillivans for weapons then let them pass into a house where they can be watched when one of them spotted her. "Hey..get over here kid" said the guard, Rikki turned around and started walking away at a medium pace. The guard signaled a few more guards "Hey she's getting away! after her!" the gaurds ran after Rikki who started running full speed and of course they was onto her. "Kid stop!" said one of the guards who threw an explosive kunai at Rikki but she moved out the way which caused the kunai to explode behind he. Rikki landed on the ground and started running through yards, the guards weren't slowing down "Hey stop!" another explosive was sent but missed, Rikki ran through the memorial then stopped at the center "You can't escape kid,just move it along silently" Kiya and Rikki came from behind the memorial throwing kunai's at their necks killing all 5 gaurds instantl. Tenzari landed next to the weapons and said "Two minutes to get this stuff before they send reinforcements, grab the weapons and everything else!" Kiya had a black ops vest on with all the weapons attached to it. Trence was carrying two of them and Rikki was wearing one, oh and Tenzari had one on "Go!" said Tenzari, everyone but Trence was running away "I got an idea" Trence grabbed some spray paint and wrote in huge letters "Hyugas" and ran to catch up with the girls.

After making it to the cabin they removed the vest and put them in safe places, Kiya pulled out her decorated kunai and smiled "Tenzari I've gotta give it to you, we pulled this off fast" Rikki had to agree "yeah for a minute I thought your plan was going to fail and I would be dead but hey we made it work right!" Trence was laughing "this isn't going to be easy guys after konoha is under our control they'll just send more troopers to re-capture it" Tenzari was looking at the security screen she installed in konoha and with an eager face she said "Guys look at this"

VIDEO SURVELLINCE!

The black-ops command leader walked up to where the dead bodies were. "How did this happen?" asked the leader, two of the men didn't know how this happened "I had a squad of seven in this area why are five dead and two live!" the leader punched the wall in frustration then a black-op spoke "Sir they said they couldn't handle the little girl on their own" the black-ops leader was wearing blue. "Very well then it suppose I can try to get reinforcements in a few days but if this continues then" a black-op interrupted him. "SIR!" their leader looked towards the alarmed black op "What is it?" "I think you may want to look at this" they turned to see it in bold letters "Hyugas" The leader cleared his throat and says "I want this off the wall now! the citizens can't see this" they started scrubbing thr spray paint off quickly "Next time they will die"

END OF SURVELLINCE

Tenzari was smiling at them "Well we did it" Rikki was confused "did what?" Trence knew what Tenzari was going on about. "We need to plan our next move" Kiya just looked at Tenzari. "You planned this didn't you..you told Trence to spray our name on the wall so they can. know what?" Tenzari looked at her sister. "To let them know..that the hyugas are striking back"

SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT GOOD BAD JUST TELL ME R N R

ACTORS

NO ONE WAS THERE SO THEY LEft


	7. PLANNING WITH A LITTLE OF ACTION

OKAY IM HERE WITH THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER IN THIS ADVENTURE

ACTORS:

TENZARI: IM HERE FOR ANOTHER EXCITING MOVE!

KIYA:YES NOW REMEMBER THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR KONOHA EXCEPT FOR TENZARI,KIYA,KENZY,RIKKI AND TRENCE

TRENCE:YES..THAT'S TRUE

RIKKI:ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 7: PLANNING WITH A LITTLE OF ACTION!

Kiya stared at Tenzari "The hyugas are striking back…" said Kiya shaking her head. Rikki smiled and says "You have to admit, Tenzari did a great job planning that." Trence looked over at Tenzari who was playing with her short pig tail that went down the side of her face and says "Yeah and now that we've got their attention..it's time we start the next phase of our plan" kiya watched Tenzari walk over to the board saying "We know how long they patrol right?" Rikki nodded "And we know for sure how many of them is it in a district right?" Trence agreed "yeah…" Tenzari continued "And we definitely know how long it takes them to show up right?" Kiya nodded "Now that we've got that upper hand were moving to Ichiraku street" Kiya wanted to know why were they switching their entrance and exiting location then says "What for?" Tenzari gave Kiya a look that said 'do you really want to know?'. "Because the gaurds are going to be all over those enter and exiting entrances,why go in the same place again when we can take over…..More than one part of Konoha." Rikki knew that the plan was insane but she didn't want to tell Tenzari that "What's our plan?" asked Rikki "We come in through Ichiraku's, take notes because when you two are in there..grab as much ramen as you can and some soda, make sure you get a lot of soda and then Kiya and Trence get enough for a few days they fled towards the hot springs..Remember these are black-ops they're trained to kill..so…Rikki and Myself will take out the black-ops" said Tenzari playing with her kunai knife. "How many will there be?" asked Kiya.

Tenzari said with a smudge look "Ten" Rikki,Kiya and Trence all said it at the same time "Ten!" Tenzari nodded "This will be tricky…Me and Rikki will try to kill some of them while your making way for the hot springs ok" Kiya nodded. "Ok..break" said Tenzari putting her hand in the middle "On three guys" "One.." Kiya placed her hand on Tenzari's "Two.." Rikki placed her's over Kiya's "Three…" Trence put his hand over Rikki's "Hyugas!" they all ran towards the spot behind ichiraku's. Kiya and Trence was just making it to the spot when Trence looked at Kiya and said "Here we go." Kiya and Trence pulled out their kunai's.

Kiya was in front of them she looked left and right making sure there was no gaurds "Ok come on" said Kiya moving rapidly to Ichiraku's, Trence followed her inside the shop to see it filled with fifteen villagers and of course the shop owners. The villagers and shop owners looked frightened,"We don't mean any harm just fill us up a bag of ramen and a bucket of soda and were all good" said Trence, Taichi and Ayame started doing what they were instructed to do. Kiya heard voices coming from outside of the restaurant "Trence we've got to hide" said Kiya warning him, Trence looked around and says "Where are we going to hide Kiya?" Kiya thought on it after a few seconds she smiled and pointed up at the ceiling and Trence nodded while following her lead to get stuck on it. "Ir a ver alli (spanish for go check in there)" The soilder walked in and saw the people acting a little uneasy and says "You didn't see two kids in here did you?" Ayame shook her head, the black ops side and says dryly "Thanks" and he left. Kiya and Trence fell from the ceiling once they noticed they we're in the clear, Kiya saw that the bags we're nearly full and the bucket was half full. "That's good..time to go" said Kiya grabbing the ramen while Trence grabbed the soda.

When they got outside four of the soilders had spotted them "Hey there they are!" Kiya turned from them while shouting "Run!" Kiya ran towards the way that Tenzari had told her to go only to be surrounded by the other six black-ops "This isn't good." Tenzari saw what was going on so she jumped down in front of Kiya "I've got this stand back" said Tenzari, Kiya and Trence was pressed against the wall. "byakugan…8 trigrams 64 palms guard!" said Tenzari spinning into a blue circle knocking away and killing the black-ops in the process. "Whoa." said Trence once she finished and she fell down on the ground. "Ow." said Tenzari breathlessly, Rikki noticed that if she didn't do something this whole plan would fail! "Ok this is as good as any." said Rikki throwing explosive kunai's in each black-ops vest "shit! It's an explo-" the black-op was cut off by the explosion. Kiya was removing her hands off her ears and says "You could have warned us you know" Rikki landed by them saying "Sorry I was in a rush" Kiya and Trence ran towards the hot springs while Tenzari and Rikki killed the last two black-ops who survived the explosion. "One more thing" said Tenzari pulling out a blue can of spray paint and tagged the front of the hot springs, Kiya looked over her shoulders and shouted "Zari let's move!" Tenzari ran to go catch up with them and they had slipped out through the exiting point behind the hot springs.

After making it to their underground hideout they all had grabbed some ramen to eat and they we're laughing while doing so. "That was sick" said Kiya laughing "I know right I totally thought we was goners" said Rikki who was looking at the survellince with Tenzari who was eating noodles next to it "Guys look!" said Tenzari in an enthusiastic voice, Kiya knew by the way Tenzari called them it was important.

VIDEO SURVELLIANCE

The blue black-op walked towards the hot springs and shook his head "How can this keep happening?!" another black-ops agent walked up to him, he looked equally powered to the first. "Your district isn't under control..do I have to assit you in this fight?" the blue black-op turned his head "I've got this" they were interrupted by three black-op soilders "Sirs!" they turned to face him and says "What is it?" "Yes what is it?" "We want you to look at this" they saw he was pointing behind them and there it stood to see the same thing in bold letters "hyugas" the black op growled and says "clean this up now!"

END OF SURVELLINCE

Kiya was looking at the news "Guys check this out" Rikki walked towards her and so did the others.

THE NEWS LIVE FEED

A men in a black suit sat in the desk while facing the screen, he was light skinned with black oily hair and green eyes. He cleared his throat "We don't know who these people are except we know their hyugas, all I can say if they think they can take down these black-ops..then their on the right track all I can ask of them from the people is…Keep up the pressure"

END OF LIVE FEED

"Were doing it…I cant believe were doing this" said Rikki who was hugging Trence "Me either". Kiya looked at Tenzari and says coldly"That was risky Zari" Tenzari was about to say something when Kiya hushed her "But we pulled it off…thanks to you" Tenzari's brown eyes were looking Kiya directly in the eyes "We did it together Kiya" Trence put his hand in the middle with Rikki and says "On 3" "Yes" "1." Kiya smiled as she put her hand ontop of Rikki's "Two" "3" Tenzari put hers on top of theirs "HYUGAS!"

SO HOW'D U LIKE IT GOOD BAD LEAVE IN MY COMMENTS REMEMBER R AND R

ACTORS

KIYA: WE ROCK

RIKKI: TOTALLY

TRENCE: DID YOU SEE ME IN THERE

TENZARI: I WAS COOL


	8. TAKING DOWN THE BLACK-OPS!

OK LIKE I SAID BEFORE IM REALLY BEHIND TRACK BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IM NOT GIVING YOU THE FULL FEED BACK BUT I HAVE TO FOR THE STORY!

ACTORS

TENZARI:OKAY HERE WE GO!

KIYA:THIS CHAPTER WILL BE..EPIC

RIKKI: THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KONOHA OR ANYONE EXCEPT FOR TENZARI, KIYA, TRENCE, KENZY, AND RIKKI

TRENCE: ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 8: TAKING DOWN THE BLACK-OPS!

Tenzari was standing on a a tree looking down at her sister and their two friends "Tenzari are you sure that's the plan?" asked Rikki, Trence was concerned about the plan that she made up, Tenzari smiled and says "Yes I'm sure Rikki, we have to hit them with all we've got and this is it, every since we defeated most of the troops there are only a squad of 3 so let's get to it" Kiya just rolled her eyes at the back of Tenzari's head "I know what your all thinking but this is the only way we can actually kill him" said Tenzari walking out the room, Kiya followed her little sister mindlessly and says harsh but caring "I can't promise we'll survive this mess but..I'm with you sister all the way to the top" Rikki bite her lip a bit then says "Wow even in the darkest moments and in our hearts Tenzari always finds a way to make this work."

Trence walked out after them but then they all immediately sensed unfamiliar power levels, Trence jumped in front of Tenzari and deflected nine ninja stars,Rikki was alerted and yelled out "Trence?" Trence yelled back "I'll hold them off down here you three just make your way towards the general!" Kiya didn't like the sound of that "But Trence-" Trence interrupted Kiya "Just go…I can handle them…for a while" Tenzari and Kiya nodded "Come on Rikki" said Tenzari "But Trence will need us-" "I'm a lot stronger than you think Rikki" said Trence turning to face the girls "Remember we're team hyugas. Considering we we're fighting with two of the hyugas all along isn't that right Kiya" Kiya nodded "I knew you were hard to read before Trence" then she ran off with Tenzari. Trence gave a half smile to Rikki and says "Go..Rikki they'll need you in this fight for Konoha." Rikki looked down then took a few steps towards Trence and kissed his cheek while saying "You better not die on us, you hear me Trence" Trence blushed and forced a smile onto his face "I'm not planning on dying today Rikki, Now go." Rikki gave one last look to Trence before running to go catch up with the girls.

Tenzari, Kiya and Rikki was on Ichiraku street facing the same number of black-ops that was fighting Trence, Rikki laughed lowly and says " 's the plan..Tenzari and Kiya you two have to get to the hokage's rooftop that's where the general of this operation is" Kiya quickly interrupted her "What about you?!" Rikki made a quick sentence "I'm just like Trence, we were built in pairs and I chose to be paired with him." Tenzari saw a ninja star coming but Rikki deflected it "Now go I got this" Tenzari and Kiya nodded and ran towards the hokages mansion.

Along the way there the two sisters were blocked by the same number of black-ops Rikki was facing "theirs nine of them..you take five and I got four ok Kiya?" Kiya smirked at Tenzari "I can handle them Zari, now go take out the general" Tenzari disagreed "Mom always told me to stick by your side, maybe it was because you were always so blunt about things" Tenzari laughed "Cut the jokes out until after we finished up here ok?" said Kiya half jokingly "Yeah" Tenzari attacked one of the black-ops one the left which killed him instantly. Kiya on the other hand had already killed her first black-op and was moving in on number two. Tenzari activated her byakugan and was standing in a stance that she didn't know so well "I'm with you Tenzari!" said Kiya doing the same stance Tenzari was in. "Okay now we take them out" Tenzari started spinning in a blue circle with Kiya and they both shouted "8 trigrams 64 palms guard!" "haaaa!" they were spinning and stabbing the black-ops, so fast that they didn't realized they was finished until they stopped spinning. Tenzari jumped up and down with glee in her eyes saying "Kiya that was amazing I felt the rush of battle against me" Kiya shushed Tenzari "Yeah I know the feeling now all we have to do is go after" Kiya stopped talking when she saw Tenzari running towards the mansion "Wait up!" said Kiya running after Tenzari.

Once they finally made it to the mansion there was only three black-ops standing in their way to the mansion rooftop. "Why are we always being blocked?" said Kiya throwing her hands up in frustration "Because were hyugas and they know what's going to happen if they don't let us past" said Tenzari, Kiya laughed "Let's show them" Kiya and Tenzari was about to attack but they had been stopped by three of the legendary ninja's known to Konoha considering everyone knew them. "Who are…they?" asked Tezari pointing in amazement. "They're Our Mom's friends" said Kiya taking a step forth. The first ninja was wearing a orange and black jumpsuit, his hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and these are my friends" the next ninja was wearing a green jumpsuit, with black wavy hair and eyes. "I am the handsome devil of the leaf village Rock Lee!" Tenzari was confused "Is it Lee? Or Rock?" Kiya covered her mouth "Rock Lee young one" said Lee. The last one was a girl wearing some shorts and a red shirt with some gloves on and pink hair and she had green eyes. "And I'm Sakura Haruno top ninja on team 7" Kiya watched as they stood their ground against the black-ops, Naruto spoke "We've tried to get here as fast as we could but the black-ops had most of the ninja in hospitals or worse they were dead" Sakura looked at them "You two can go upstairs and hide we got them and the General" said Sakura pounding her glove. Kiya and Tenazri shook their heads "No-way we aren't losing the spot light to you three clowns! The general's ours!" Kiya covered Tenzari's mouth again "You're just kids now go" said Naruto "Actually we're not Just kids were one of a kind" Lee smiled "What are your names young ones" Kiya and Tenzari struck a pose "We're Tenzari and this here is my sister Kiya" Lee smiled some more "What are your last names" asked Lee "Hyuga" said Tenzari running off and Kiya followed after her. "Young hyugas…Tenzari and Kiya..they belong to Kenzy Hyuga" Lee rushed one of the black-ops.

After making it to the top of the building Tenzari and Kiya saw the General at the other end of the roof "If we can sneak up on him, we can kill him faster!" said Kiya, Tenzari nodded "I'm with you" they made it to the center of the roof when the General turned around. "You won't win" Kiya recognized the voice of that guy she saw on that night "It's you…" said Kiya pointing her kunai at him. "Your that guy!" Tenzari was confused but she didn't care about who he was or how Kiya knows him. "There's only two of you who actually made it up here I'm impressed then again I'm not because you two are indeed hyugas " said the General with a menacing laugh.

"That's right and I guess you know why were here then.." said Tenazri more angry then calm, he flicked his wrist "You're here to kill me…and take back your home…Konoha am I right?" asked the General. Kiya grinded her teeth together "Your right alright" said Kiya, "Now we will defeat you together" said Tenzari getting into her battle stance.

"well..then I'm sure your family will want to see you two die!" said the general making smoke come up out the ground, once full outwards, Kiya realized they were in cages. showing all the hyugas in their family and their power was being drianed.

"Mom!" yelled Kiya and tTnzari at the same time "You two are brave but look where that's got you…now let's see just how powerful the fourth generation of the hyugas power really is!" said General removing his coat, Kiya and Tenzari was putting their head bands around their forehead "Let's fight!" yelled Tenzari.

SO JOW'D YOU LIKE IT GOOD BAD LET ME KNOW OK OH! AND REMEMBER R AND R K BYE!

ACTORS

NO-ONE IS INSIDE BUT KIYA

KIYA:GET OUT WERE BUSY!


	9. FALL OF THE BLACK-OPS!

OK IM HERE WITH THE EXCITING NINTH CHAPTER FOR MY NINJA COLLECTION STORY!

ACTORS

EVERYONE IS IN RAGE RIGHT NOW SO THEY TRY TO WALK AWAY WHEN KIYA OPENS THE DOOR

KIYA:OH! HI IT'S YOU GUYS COME ON IN WHERE JUST GOING OVER THIS STUFF

RIKKI WAS SAYING THE THING

RIKKI: THE AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN KONOHA ANYTHING IN IT EXCEPT FOR TENZARI,KIYA,KENZY,RIKKI AND TRENCE…boy that's a mouth full

TRENCE KICKS A TRASH CAN OVER

TRENCE: IM JUST TRYING TO HANDLE MY ANGER SO BACK OFF

TENZARI WAS IN RAGE

TENZARI: WHO IN THE HECK! INVITED THOSE GUYS INTO THIS STUFF, I KNOW I DIDN'T

DIRECTOR:I INVITED THEM IT WAS ONLY FAIR YOU KNOW

TENZARI: WHATEVER ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 9: FALL OF THE BLACK-OPS!

Tenzari and Kiya was rushing the General with a lot of speed "Kiya counter it!" Kiya used substitution jutsu to get behind the General "Wrong move girl." the General spinned around and tried to stab Kiya but missed. "Take this..water style dragon vortex jutsu!" yelled Tenzari shooting her water dragon at the General "what!-" the dragon swallowed him whole "Kiya now!"yelled tenzari holding the General in formation. "Ok!" said Kiya throwing explosive kunai inside the water dragon and watching it blow up. "Did that work?" asked Tenzari knowing they were going for easy feats here. "I don't think so child" said the General coming from behind Tenzari who quickly jumped towards Kiya's side "You have your father's reflexes girl" Tenzari knew her dad didn't have any reflexes what so ever "No I don't" said Tenzari rushing the General "Don't be in a rush to die young one" said the General pushing her back.

Kiya had her byakugan activated she was watching for a sign or anything that showed his weakness was there but nothing showed. "Who is this General? And how'd he know that we're the fourth upcoming of the hyuga clan?" asked Tenzari watching Kiya rush to attack his other side, the General knew she was behind him. "Fire ball jutsu!" shouted Kiya unleashing it,Tenzari quickly jumped out of the way as it made contact with the General's back. "Did I get him?" the General was behind Kiya laughing "Not really" then he punched her in the back making her fall towards the ground "Agghh!" yelped out Kiya while trying to get up but the strength that guy had on him made it really impossible for close range combat. "Kiya get up!" shouted Tenzari, the General was standing over Kiya and says "What did I tell you girl,your team would be destroyed and so would your family." Kiya was still trying to get up "Do get up I'm not even finished yet" Kiya couldn't get up but that wouldn't stop her. "Useless hyuga" the General was about to stomp Kiya when Tenzari stabbed him in the back "Ow! that really hurts!" said the General kicking Tenzari with enough force to make her fall to the ground. "Your father would be so disappointed Tenzari and Kiya if he saw you like this." Tenzari didn't know who this guy was but she knew she needed a plan "What are you talking about?" the General tried to stomp her when Tenzari turned into a blue circle sending him back "tha-that technique is ancient! How do you know it!" said the General with worry and anger. Kiya did the same from behind hitting him again "you too?!" said the General jumping really high forming his final most powerful technique "Fine! Your powers versus my giant flame bomb!" Kiya and Tenzari ate food pills to recover more strength. "Kiya we have to time this right if we mess up were done!" said Tenzari, Kiya knew Tenzari was telling the truth. "I know" said Kiya walking by Tenzari's side "on three" Tenzari smiled and says "1.." "2…" "THREE!" the General sent a giant flaming bomb at them "Haaa!" was the sound of Tenzari and Kiya spinning around even faster then before "This isn't trigrams, this is-" Tenzari and Kiya was standing side by side in a huge blue circle doing the exact same technique "hold it Tenzari!" "Not planning on stopping Kiya" the giant flame bomb was moving closer onto them, Tenzari felt weak in her legs and shouts out in panick "Kiya!" "Just hold on.!" Down on Ichiraku street Rikki and Trence saw what was happening "Are they sacrificing themselves?" asked Trence, Rikki shook her head "No…their winning this fight with all of their power" Trence looked at Rikki "We can't do anything but wait here" "yep".

Tenzari and Kiya was still spinning even though they were low on power, somewhere the giant flaming bomb was being pushed back towards the General "NO! HOW COULD THEY RECOVER THEIR POWER ALREADY! MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE CHALLENGED THEM!" Tenzari saw Kiya wasn't quitting but she looked full of energy "Kiya where did this unknown power come from?"asked Tenzari, Kiya shrugged "Beats me but this is our shot..send all of your energy into that bomb" Tenzari was still going "Ok" they said it at the same time "hyugas!" The fireball was being pushed into the General "NO! NOT POSSIBLE!" after it touched him there was a clash of superior force making a lot of wind hit the air "NO!" their was shields protecting konoha from the explosion.  
The next thing happened was the General was killed into ashes and Tenzari and her lovely sister Kiya was sitting on top of the roof both completely exhausted and wheezing. "We..Did it Kiya" Kiya looked at Tenzari "Yes…We did" Rikki and Trence was running towards the rooftop where Tenzari and Kiya was sitting. "You did it guys" said Rikki looking pretty beat "Yeah-I didn't think you could pull it off" said Trence helping Kiya up off the ground "Yeah" said Rikki picking Tenzari up "Thanks Rikki" "Your welcome" Tenzari and Kiya remembered something really important. "Mom!" they rushed towards the cage and opened it "Tenzari,Kiya I didn't think you could pull it off" said Hanabi hugging Kiya "We had a lot of help" said Tenzari hugging Hinata "Really from who?" asked Kenzy hugging them both, Tenzari pointed over to Rikki and Trence "From them" said Tenzari. "They helped us all this way mom, we owe them something" Kenzy flicked her purple and black hair "What's that?" asked Kenzy looking towards Rikki and Trence. "All we ask is can you send us and our parents on a three month cruise" asked Trence "Well that's what he wants" said Rikki "And what do you require?" asked Hinata "simple" Rikki walked over to Tenzari and Kiya and gave them a hug "All I want is to be friends with these two" said Rikki letting them go.

Kenzy looked at Hinata "I can get the tickets for Trence's request and as for Rikki she have our support in their friendship" said Hinata "And as for you two" said Kenzy pointing at Tenzari and Kiya "I'm going to start training you two personally so you can be even more prepared." In the distance Naruto,Lee and Sakura was standing next to Hinata "Did you miss me hinata-kun?" said Naruto from behind Hinata.

Hinata turned and gave Naruto a hug "I missed you for five weeks Naruto-kun you had me worried where were you?" asked Hinata "We got stuck in the land of fire on the way here" said Naruto kissing Hinata on the lips. "Where's the gang?" asked Kenzy punching Lee in the arm playfully. "Your referring to ten ten yes? They have been captured I'm sure they're on their way here now that the black-ops are all dead" said Lee "All?" asked Rikki "We killed the other two leaders along the way" said Sakura. "That's a relief Lee"said Hanabi disarming the shields around Konoha. "Mom can I ask you something?" asked Tenzari "Anything you want is fine" said Kenzy "Who's Shino and what happened to Kiba?" said Tenzari, Kiya looked at Hinata who started crying by the mention of Shino's name "Shino..and Kiba…they were…" Hanabi stopped talking "We can't tell you it's top secret" said Kenzy rushing them to go down stairs. Kenzy looked at the roof to see a dark figure standing there, Kenzy smiled and says "they're safe for now…and your secret will remain a secret" Kenzy continued downstairs just when the dark figured vanished.

SO HOW'D U LIKE IT GOOD BAD LET ME KNOW AND DON'T FORGET R AND R

ACTORS

TENZARI: IM TIRED NOW

KIYA ASLEEP

SO THEY LEAVE


End file.
